


Like-Like

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Rip and Wally are clueless as to what 'casual' means, Rip's in a band, Wally decides he wants to hook up with Rip the lead singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Wally wakes up after a night of 'casual' with Rip Hunter, a singer he met in the bar the night before. The problem? Wally doesn't know how to be 'casual.'





	Like-Like

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 here's a short little something for an AU I've got built in my head.

The first thing Wally notes when he stirs awake is the onslaught of sunlight against his eyelids. That should be his first indicator that something is off, but, in his sleep-addled state, he pushes off his suspicion and continues through his stages of walking up; he scrunches his eyes shut, stretches out his legs first and then his back, then runs a hand over his face as he finally opens those dark brown eyes.

 

Now he’s fully aware he’s in a room that _is not his_. The walls are a bluish-gray with a few posters hanging crookedly. In the corner is a desktop computer on a sleek glass desk with a leather chair rolled in front. A jacket is thrown over the chair and an army-green satchel sits in it.

 

Wally’s already remembering the pretty face from the night before, with the wild blond hair and the soft blue eyes. He remembers how well the man played guitar, and the way Wally couldn’t stop fantasizing about having those calloused hands on his body.

 

Everything about the musician had Wally’s head in a whirl, no alcohol needed. Although he did partake in a drink or two.

 

Wally moves to roll onto his back which makes him suddenly _very_ aware of his nakedness, with nothing but the white duvet hanging around his waist. A blush rises to his cheeks and Wally tries again, this time careful so as _not_ to lose the blanket that’s keeping his modesty.

 

Not that Wally has much left. He can feel the ache from the night before where they apparently didn’t waste much time. He grimaces slightly, half from the dull ache and half from the feeling of his back against the sheets. His skin feels the same way an hour after exercise; dirtied by dried sweat.

 

Wally finally gains the courage to peer over and is partially surprised to find the man still in bed. He’s got his head pressed into a pillow, which he’s cradling with both arms. His back is on display for Wally’s viewing pleasure, which Wally comes to find a mole just below the man’s left shoulder blade.

 

Wally knows the man’s name is Rip, but maybe if he pretends that he _doesn’t_ , that’ll make it easier to say their night together was just a… one-night-stand. A night of passion and drinks and normal human attraction.

 

Wally thinks he’ll keep out the word _human_ in future cases because it makes him sound like an alien. Definitely not cool.

 

Wally scrubs his hand over his face once more, distantly wondering how he’s going to scour this man’s - _Rip’s -_ apartment for his clothes without waking him up. Surely that’s what would be best… just a bit of sex and a walk of shame. That’s what people did… right?

 

Too late.

 

Rip starts to stir, his back flexing in a way that captures Wally’s gaze. He stretches as well before turning his head to the side, those soft blue eyes somehow _softer_ in the rising sunlight.

 

And he actually fucking _smiles_ at Wally.

 

“Good morning,” Rip greets, but is briefly interrupted by a yawn.

 

Wally can’t help the way his lips twitch up in a nervous smile. On top of that, he's already wringing his hands together in his lap. Real smooth, Wally thinks, not at all a nervous mess. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” Rip finishes after his yawn, nuzzling into his pillow. His blond hair is sticking up, somehow more unkempt than when Rip was on stage. Wally found out that Rip ran his hand through his hair a _lot_ when he sang. So, after another hour of Wally fantasizing, he decided he’d take advantage of his opportunity when he had Rip between his legs and his fingers carding through those locks.

 

Gosh, Wally really gripped onto Rip’s hair. He hopes he didn’t get too rough…

 

“I-” Wally starts, a laugh bubbling out. “I slept well. For the few hours we got.”

 

Rip’s eyes flutter shut, his lips quirking up at the memories. A knowing laugh leaves him as he gazes down at the sheets. “Ah, yes. Well, Mr. West, you know how to keep a man occupied.”

 

Wally’s mouth opens just as he sees the glint of the condom wrappers on Rip’s bedside table. Specifically, _two_ of those pesky foil wrappers that are openly mocking Wally.

 

Wally flushes over, ripping his eyes away from the wrappers and down to his hands. He’s shy, and that shyness is starting to eat away at him so he places a hand over his eyes.

 

He remembers it all, which makes it even _more_ awkward. He really should have slipped out before Rip woke up. Then he would have avoided the awful nervousness he feels… and the longing to run his hand through Rip’s hair again.

 

Except one-night-stand’s don’t do that.

 

Wally lets his hand fall back to the mattress as he shakes his head up to the ceiling. “I suppose I do,” he answers softly, turning his head so he can capture Rip’s gaze again. “Look, uh… do you know where my pants are?”

 

Rip perks up at that, lifting his head as he looks around the room. He barely tries, really. “Huh,” he comments, “I don’t.”

 

Wally holds back a groan as he sits up. He makes sure to keep the sheet covering all necessary bits. And so what if Rip’s eyes against his back makes his heart speed up?

 

“I’ll find them,” Wally supplies, looking over the edge of the bed in hopes of at least finding his underwear. If he could find underwear, then he won’t have to search Rip’s room in the nude.

 

“In a rush to leave, are we?” Rip’s question is harmless, but there’s a lack of certainty in his tone that causes Wally to glimpse back over at him.

 

The duvet is hanging dangerously low on Rip’s side because of Wally selfishly pulling it to himself. Rip doesn’t seem to mind as much, since he’s too focused on Wally’s features.

 

Those blue eyes look over Wally’s face in a lazy way that makes Wally think about waking up next to Rip every morning. And, _wow_ , Cisco might kill Wally if he hears him talking like this. One-night-stand, Wally reminds himself. _Casual_ , Wally stresses.

 

Wally averts his gaze, giving a _casual_ nod. “Uh, just heading out. I didn’t think you’d want me staying around too long.” Oh, wrong thing to say. Now Wally sounds like he’s asking for an invite. He’s about to try and backtrack but Rip’s already talking.

 

“I was hoping you’d at least stay for breakfast,” Rip explains, his eyes unreadable. “But I would not be opposed to you staying longer.”

 

“You…?” Wally trails off, his brows scrunching together in confusion. He has to look away because Rip mirrors his confusion and really Wally just wants to kiss him and make all this talk go away. “I don’t… It was just a one-night-stand. We had sex - some really _amazing_ sex - but I should be going now, right?” Wally points a thumb lazily in the direction of the door and Rip… begins to smile. Slow and sweet and in a way that infuriates Wally. “You have to do this a lot-”

 

“No, actually,” Rip shakes his head as he plucks at the duvet as it nearly slips away. “I’ve… never done this. A _one-night-stand_.”

 

“Oh, thank God.” Wally deflates, some nerves leaving him. “I haven’t either. My friend Cisco recommended I go out and meet someone, do something _casual_ . And I thought it all sounded ridiculous until we got to the bar and you were singing, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your _hands_ ,” Wally’s own hands move up, clutching at nothing as he groans. “You’re extremely hot and I thought I could pull off something casual but I really should have known better.” Wally falls back against the pillows, this time lifting his arm to hide his face in the crevice of his elbow.

 

“Wally,” Rip starts slowly, a hand encompassing Wally’s wrist to pull his arm back from his face. “Are you admitting that you like me while we’re laying in bed after a night of passionate love-making, basked in the morning sunlight?”

 

Wally groans, moving to put his arm back over his face, but Rip refuses to let him do so. Rip, instead, pins Wally’s hand to the mattress, lacing his fingers through Wally’s.

 

“Did you really just say ‘love-making?’” Wally teases as his mouth quirks up into a lopsided grin.

 

Rip’s sliding closer, his face hovering over Wally’s. “Stay for breakfast,” Rip’s demand is more a question, especially since he’s searching Wally’s eyes for an answer.

 

“I think I can manage that,” Wally breathes out, but barely since Rip’s thumb starts to stroke against Wally’s hand, causing Wally’s breath to stutter.

 

Rip grins, proud and victorious, then he leans in to capture Wally’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I could write a prequel for this... comment if anyone would be interested! Or come throw ideas at me [here!](https://timespeedster.tumblr.com)


End file.
